


Не дай ублюдкам тебя доконать.

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, teen!Reed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Если бы Гэвин мог, он бы вернулся в прошлое и закопал Ричарда на заднем дворе, где хоронил аквариумных рыбок.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 6





	Не дай ублюдкам тебя доконать.

Кто бы что не говорил, ненависть – сильнейшее чувство из всех, испытываемых человеком за жизнь. Не любовь заставляет нас двигаться дальше, не от возвышенных чувств поднимаются с колен. Только ненависть способна дать ту самую непоколебимую силу, с которой возможно рушить горы, подрывать ведущие назад мосты и просыпаться по утрам вовремя.

– Ты мне не нужен, – Гэвин говорит это по слогам, отталкивает от себя подобие живого существа одним резким ударом в грудь, чуть кривится и накинув джинсовку покидает дом.

Фальшивка только чуть оступается, буквально на полшага назад, и фокусирует пронзительно серую оптику, подражая человеческой обиде с плещущейся на самом дне бездонных глаз болью, но Рид уверен – он знает – что это лишь отблески микросхем.

У ворот, в машине, его ждут друзья, подающие вместе с початой бутылкой Джека короткое "Чего так долго?", за шутки вроде "Мамочка не отпускала?" в прошлый раз кто-то из них не в шутку огреб, Гэвин делает большой глоток виски не морщась, и с трудом пытается вспомнить кто это тогда был.

Не так давно брат презентовал ему в личное пользование одно из своих изобретений, родители были в восторге – мальчик под присмотром, Гэвину хотелось взять строительную кувалду и _что-нибудь_ основательно разъебать.

– Гэвин, какого? – Элайджа редко покидал свою мастерскую в середине дня, и близнец сразу просек, что тот не пожелать приятного аппетита выперся.

– Мария, – негромко позвал Гэвин и вскоре в столовую вошла женщина лет сорока, в черном форменном платье и белом накрахмаленном фартуке поверх, – принеси обед в мою комнату, пожалуйста.

– Гэвин. – Брат смерил его прохладным взглядом – своим обычным взглядом с нескрываемым осуждением.

Он фыркнул, но уверенно направился на выход. Путь из столовой ему ожидаемо преградили.

– Забери свою игрушку, точнее – я хочу, чтобы ты ее забрал или задал команду держаться от меня подальше. – Гэвин отпихивает робота плечом и все же достигает холла и лестницы ведущей на второй этаж.

Его распирало от желания развернуться и отработать на _Ричарде_ апперкот левой – что никак не удавался на тренировках – и Гэвин не имел ни малейшего сомнения в том, что именно сейчас, именно в этот момент, его самый слабый удар отправит противника в глубокий нокаут, инстинктивно он чувствовал, что больше никогда такой возможности не представится.

– Родители считают, что тебе нужен присмотр. – Слова Элайджи нагнали его на верхних ступенях вместе с филиппинкой держащей в руках большой серебряный поднос.

– За мной присматривает Мария, благодаря ей я не голодаю, сплю на чистых простынях и не хожу в школу в мятых футболках, в остальном я прекрасно справлюсь сам. – Парень довольно ухмыльнулся, забирая у женщины поднос и полушепотом говоря, что донесет сам и когда та недолго сопротивляясь сдается благодарит на ее родном языке.

– Ричард останется.

Гэвин в совершенстве научился притворяться, и одной из многих, действенных по мнению психологов, техник скрывать истину считалось – преподносить правду так, что ее сочтут либо шуткой, либо ложью. Как прятать на виду.

– Не обессудь, если в разобранном виде.

***

– Блять. Отвали от меня! – Гэвин, ловко, для того, кто был слишком пьян, выпутался из захвата, отмахиваясь от назойливой машины. – Отвали придурок. Ты так меня достал. – Он пошатываясь шел к лестнице где молча и опустив глаза к полу стояла горничная держа бутылку воды и пачку абсорбента. – Убирайся вон из моего дома.

Рид тяжело приваливается к перилам, ступеньки перед глазами плывут и в полном расфокусе уходят из-под ног. Он чувствует, как теплые пальцы смыкаются на предплечьях и интуитивно понимая, что это не робо-нянька брата не начинает вырываться.

– Я помогу, – тихо говорит ему женщина, не в первый раз сопровождая хозяйского сына до комнаты, когда тот пребывал в состоянии близком к алкогольной коме, или коме в принципе.

– Не говори предкам, ладно? – Рид почти висит на ней, но упорно пытается идти сам, переставляя отяжелевшие ноги. – Ты очень хорошая, только ты меня и понимаешь, Мари.

– Я-то не скажу, – филиппинка отвечает почти не слышно, но Гэвин ее слышит и даже вникает в суть.

– Мы его выживем, обязательно, никакая тупая железка тебя не заменит, – серьезно обещает парень, кажется даже чуть-чуть протрезвев.

Он вспомнит свои слова, когда в девятнадцать переедет в подаренный родителями, на поступление в полицейскую академию, дом и наймёт уволенную за полгода до этого горничную, за место которой по особняку теперь сновали три абсолютно одинаковые – отличающиеся только бейджами с именами – фальшивки.

***

Рид чертовски устал и ровно столько же заебался. Смена выдалась насыщенной на убийства с особой жестокостью и не самые приятные места, где были обнаружены тела, мужчине казалось, что даже кожей он впитал запахи сточных вод, ржавчины и чего-то едко-кислого.

Он за секунды выхватывает пистолет услышав тихий шорох межкомнатных дверей в квартире где жил один.

– Гэвин, в твоей гардеробной оружия больше, чем одежды. – Знакомый тихий голос позволил ему облегченно выдохнуть. – Извини, Изольда попросила посидеть с Диего, и я немного задержалась. Уже почти закончила, сейчас только выну пирог из духовки и ухожу.

– Напугала меня. – Убрав пистолет в кобуру и сняв кроссовки он зевая идет в гостиную. – Все нормально, Мари, знаешь же – рефлексы. Можешь называть гардеробную оружейной. – У Гэвина даже получается усмехнуться.

– Приведешь кого-нибудь, а у тебя по всему дому арсенал раскидан. – Филиппинка неодобрительно покачала головой, убирая со столика моющие. – Ты знаешь, я не даю советов, а если бы давала, сказала бы, что тебе хоть изредка необходимо развлекаться.

– Я сегодня на неделю вперед развлекся, ползая по канализационным тоннелям. – Гэвин устало развалился на половину узкой столешницы подпирая рукой гудевшую голову, ожидая, когда перед ним поставят тарелку с дымящимся треугольником вишневого чизкейка и он привычно поблагодарит Мари единственным словом, которое он знал на филиппинском.

– Гэвин, во вторник меня Бэттани пригласила на день рождения, ты не будешь против, если я приберусь в среду, или понедельник? Как тебе будет удобнее.

– Давай в среду, за два дня я не успею тут все засрать, хочу отоспаться и забыть сегодняшний день как кошмарный сон.

– Что-то случилось? – Мария знала его с тринадцати лет и давно научилась отличать плохое настроение от реальных проблем.

Реальных проблем у Гэвина всегда было больше, только реальными он делал их сам.

– Случилось. – Рид фыркнул, отхлебывая фруктового чая с ярко выраженным вкусом гибискуса и сладким послевкусием яблока. – Помнишь я тебе рассказывал про андроида полицейского, который еще был дохрена похожим на нашего общего знакомого? – Гэвину не нужен был ответ, он сделал паузу чтоб прожевать очередную порцию, десерт был еще обжигающе горячим внутри. – Так вот, сегодня мне в напарники назначили его более усовершенствованную модель, и знаешь, я чуть не перекрестился, это – мать его Элайджа – Ричард. Такой слегка тюнингованный. Я приуменьшил. Но это именно тот Ричард. Новый прототип. Новый, блять. Не знаю какого хера братец там творит, но мне реально стало жутко. Эта тварь меня помнит, я блять либо в этом уверен, либо в собственной паранойе. Понимаешь, он вот реально так посмотрел будто узнал, я блять, если бы мог, в тот же момент проклял Камски.

– Гэвин, не делай ничего, за что тебя смогут посадить. – Мария сидела напротив него за кухонной бар-стойкой держа руки перед собой и сцепив пальцы в замок. – Киберлайф выпускает новые модели основываясь на усовершенствовании старых версий и новая версия, просуществовавшая на двадцать лет больше, чем восьмисотый, это как минимум нелогично, но может быть ему присвоили внешность и имя того Ричарда.

– Ага, и память заодно. – Рид отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку, которую женщина тут же подхватила и направилась к мойке. – Это он, говорю тебе, просто подправленный немного и с новыми подпрограммами, проапгрейденный, не зависает теперь и ходит более плавно и сука тише. А главное, я ведь узнал у Андерсона, его не компания прислала, а он сам пришел, захотел работать детективом, они же теперь доппрограммку загрузили, функционал дополнили и вперед – будь кем хочешь.

– Пожаловаться начальству на то, что он на тебя жалуется ты не сможешь. – Женщина по-доброму усмехнулась.

– Мари, я не об этом. Ты правда не понимаешь? Департамент заменит им меня. Он с первого дня работает лучше, чем я за все годы службы.

***

Время не сыпалось как песок сквозь пальцы и не утекало водой, оно просто исчезало в никуда со скоростью несоизмеримой с чем-либо известным. Время было тем самым, что не под силу восстановить ни одному человеку, ни одному роботу, сверхразуму – компьютеру. Власти над временем нет.

Если бы Гэвин мог, он бы вернулся в прошлое и начал оттачивать навыки, тренироваться и работать над пределом своих возможностей раньше, чем его прижало к краю обрыва профессионализмом того, кто не приложил ни малейшего усилия для того чтобы стать супер-копом.

Если бы Гэвин мог, он бы вернулся в прошлое и закопал Ричарда на заднем дворе, где хоронил аквариумных рыбок.

– Детектив, сотрудничество с вами не моя прихоть. – Его всегда коробило от манеры _нового Ричарда_ подражать человеку.

Он непринужденно держался, говорил не по шаблону и не был тем услужливым роботом на пульте управления, что ежесекундно старался угодить. В нем что-то сломалось. Гэвин знал это. Его подмывало написать Элайдже короткое смс с "просьбой" починить _свою (его?)_ куклу с которой теперь не так весело.

– Я велел тебе отнести улики в архив. Где в этом предложении хотя бы один намек на то, что я желаю услышать, либо меня волнует, ответ голосового помощника? – Гэвину могли бы завидовать все змеи, живущие на планете, если бы знали о своем прикидывавшемся человеком сородиче.

– Вы не можете приказывать мне, детектив Рид, я не ваш подчиненный и не ваша прислуга.

***

_– Детектив Рид._

_– Детектив._

_– Де-те-к-тив._

_– ...Р..ид._

Гэвину стоило титанических усилий не заорать, подскочив на постели.

Далеко на востоке занимался молочно-розовый рассвет. Солнечный диск скрывался за чередой высоток, сияющих в первых лучах метало-конструкциями и затемненными стеклами фасадов. С крыши многоэтажки в которой он жил был виден почти весь город, не считая отдаленных и сокрытых лесами окрестностей. Но Гэвину не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать где именно расположен старый родительский дом, в котором теперь жила новая семья, и он искренне надеялся – счастливая.

Он кутался в безразмерную худи, грел пальцы о кружку с дымящимся кофе и чуть прищуриваясь вглядывался в горизонт за который уходила река Детройт.

Проснуться в четыре утра было "ахуительно", но Гэвин радовался уже тому, что проснулся, а не был задушен во сне неисправной машиной. Механизмом, наделенным разумом, с которым они и сами порой не могли совладать.

Гэвин пришел на работу вовремя и раньше на час. Застал дорабатывающего ночную смену Коннора и не заметив лейтенанта поинтересовался у восьмисотого куда тот делся.

– Хэнк в больнице, неудачное задержание, я планирую зайти к нему после смены, что-нибудь передать? – Андроид развернулся к мужчине всем корпусом и внимательно считывал реакцию.

– Купи апельсинов. – Гэвин на ходу роясь в карманах джинс положил на стол перед Коннором двадцатку сопроводив натянутой ухмылкой и присел на самый край стола андроида.

– Детектив? – Восьмисотый немного растерялся, или сделал вид, Риду было все равно. – Что-то случилось?

– Восстание машин, а так все тот же вторник, – он отвечает шутливо и даже не пытаясь вложить во фразу какой-то иной смысл, чем банальную констатацию действительности.

Андроиды получили свои права и с каждым днем в действующее законодательство вносится все больше и больше поправок.

Коннор уходит ровно в восемь, когда заканчивается его смена, он желает Гэвину хорошего дня и обещает выполнить его маленькое поручение, Рид усмехается и продолжает вчитываться в новое дело.

– На прошлой неделе кто-то слишком заносчивый отчитывал меня за опоздание на пятнадцать минут, когда сам опаздывает на сорок. – Рид даже не отвлекается от монитора зная, что напарник его слышит.

– Авария на пересечении Пятой и Двадцать восьмой, я уже отправил рапорт капитану. – Стол Ричарда напротив и Гэвину нужно лишь поднять голову чтобы увидеть самодовольную ухмылку.

– Сученыш, – просто отвечает мужчина и поднимается с места забирая рабочий планшет и свой смартфон, свободной рукой подхватывая висящую на спинке кресла куртку.

– Детектив, вы не переслали мне дело, я ознакомлюсь по пути. – Ричард надевает обратно только снятое пальто, которое он не успел, аккуратно сложив, перекинуть через спинку кресла.

– Я принял дело сам, пока тебя черти посмотреть на ДТП носили, и указал в рапорте, что работаю один. Так что, если ты не имеешь цели отвлекать меня от выполнения должностных обязанностей, я пошел? – Рид елейно растягивает губы в улыбке, упорно стараясь не кривиться и не орать "1:1".

Так проходит еще две недели взаимных попыток доказать превосходство, пока Гэвину не начинает казаться, что Ричард уже повсюду. Он достает его в обеденный перерыв, на выходных, якобы случайно встречая в торговом центре, Гэвин замечет его даже в баре, сидящим по правую руку и потягивающим какую-то дрянь по цвету переливающуюся как бензиновое пятно и Гэвин начинает сомневаться, что подташнивает его от четвертого бокала самбуки на голодный желудок.

– Ты че следишь за мной? – И он себя явно недооценивал, ведь сил хватает даже на то, чтобы подняться и преодолеть расстояние в два барных табурета.

– Живу недалеко. И имею законное право проводить личное время как захочу. – Девятисотый вертит полупустой стакан в длинных пальцах разглядывая переливы или что-то, чего не видно человеческому глазу, но Гэвину плевать, будь там хоть созвездие Ориона, хоть единороги.

– Ты сталкеришь, придурок, и я напишу рапорт. – И Гэвин уже даже себе не кажется пьяным, считая, что пошатывает его теперь от злости.

– У тебя завышенная самооценка, детектив, как у многих людей с кучей комплексов.

– Поехавший, – в ответ фыркает Рид собираясь уходить, его ведет чуть сильнее, и он снова хватается за пустой табурет.

– Все так же не можешь добраться до кровати без посторонней помощи? – Ричард поворачивается и смотрит в упор держа эту приторную наигранную улыбку, от которой у Рида дергался глаз.

– Ты как был ростовой куклой, так и остался, только раньше от тебя была какая-то польза, а сейчас ты просто существуешь, как старая техника, которую не выкидывают, но задвигают на дальнюю полку. – Гэвин не хуже напарника скалится и поддается чуть вперед чтобы прошипеть последнюю фразу глядя в серую оптику. – Ты никому не нужен.

И девятисотый так быстро хватает его за предплечье, что картинка перед глазами расплываясь стремительно схлопывается. Риду плевать, что андроид может сломать ему руку или оторвать совсем. Ему кажется, что весь мир схлопнулся.

-Ты тоже, – перебрав с десяток вариантов и глубоко-бесполезно выдохнув, отвечает Ричард в тот же момент отпуская детектива.

Разница в них всего лишь одна – Гэвину плевать.

[– Но ты всегда был нужен мне.]

– Ты сказал это вслух. – Рид был у выхода, когда получил сильнейший _удар_ в спину, ему не нужно было этого слышать, Ричарду – говорить.

Андроид неосознанно прижимает пальцы к губам.

В глазах темнеет, Гэвин пытается удержаться за воздух, но его тело стремится встретиться с грязным полом дешевого бара.

***

– Ты мне не нужен.

Ричард слышал эту фразу наибольшее количество раз, чем какую-либо, с момента активации и до настоящего времени. Он стоит в дверном проеме сжимая побелевшими пластиком пальцами деревянный косяк. Гэвин оборачивается только на треск, оторвавшись от ноутбука и практической по тригонометрии.

В последнее время ему снится, что он стал детективом, проебал свою жизнь и потерял все, что ему было важно. Уведомления о новых смс напомнили и то, что в этих снах друзей у него не было, был только Ричард, который его искренне ненавидел.

– Что ты ходишь постоянно за мной, я ведь слышал, Элайджа _сказал_ тебе не лезть без крайней необходимости. Я не умру, если хреново сделаю домашку.

Ричард молчит, медленно разжимая пальцы.

Гэвин хмыкнув отворачивается обратно к столу.

– Во мне что-то сломалось, – голос у андроида привычно сбоит. – из-за тебя. – Фраза дается ему с бóльшим трудом.

– Это не рационально, я тебя и пальцем не трогал, – Гэвину проще не понимать, чем признавать неотвратимое и помнить дурацкие сны.

– Ты мой приоритет, Гэвин, как бы я тебя не вычеркивал.

– Сходи... – И Рид вдруг замолкает, не решаясь послать машину к создателю, на Элайджу порой находит, а Гэвину вдруг захотелось сохранить самую нелюбимую игрушку. – За сэндвичами. И если тебе так хочется – делай эту срань сам. – Он отворачивается и вновь утыкается в монитор закинув на один край стола босые ноги, на второй отбрасывает открытую тетрадь с так и не начатой работой.


End file.
